eoanbfandomcom-20200213-history
Eras
Unlike Vanilla HOI4 that plays for only 20 years, EoaNB spans for 200 years. During this time a lot changes, both in real life and gamewise, and to represent this exists the concept of an Era. Eras are chunks of time roughly from 15 to 25 years with a significant technological characteristic. Several actions, ideologies and technological advancements are activated/restricted during these ages, to ensure that the game doesn't behave the same in the Victorian and Modern Era. Each Era is planned to have at least one timestamp, and interesting Eras can have several, including alternate history scenarios. The Eras The Victorian Era : 1857 ~ 1883 The Victorian Era is the default, and recommended start point for EoaNB. It is a world where the second industrialisation is taking place, Germany and Italy formed and the Scramble for Africa begins. It refers to the rule of Queen Victoria of the British Empire, and is characterised by the height of Britain. The in game Victorian Era features the later ages of the Victorian Era, and in real life continues until 1901, the year of her death and the Edwardian Era. WOW :). This Era focuses on the dichotomy of Monarchism and Democracy. Two timestamps currently exist for this Era, one for the Sepoy Rebellion, and the other for the American Civil War. This Era also encompasses many interesting events, and is planned to have a few more timestamps including the Seven Week's War, and the Unification of Germany. The Machine Era : 1884 ~ 1901 ~1890 The Machine Era is the Era that follows the Victorian Era. During this time steam engines and electrification began to spread across the world powers, and mass market/consumerism ideas were taking place. The ingame Machine Era actually refers to the very first decades of it, as the real life Machine Era peaks after WW1 as computers began to take their place in the world theatre. This age includes the Berlin Conference, the First Sino-Japanese War, the Spanish-American War, and the Crash of 1893. No timestamps currently exist for the Machine Era, but it is planned to add timestamps for the Berlin Conference and the Cuban War of Independence. The Oil Era : 1902 ~ 1918 The Oil Era spans from the early 20th century to the time of World War I in our history. Despite oil being discovered and widely used even in the 1860s, refining technology and offshore platforms allowed the discovery of large deposits of oil in the Dutch Indies during this time. This Era features an array of events including the rise of the Japanese Empire through the Russo-Japanese war, the Russian revolution of 1905, and resultantly the First World War., including the Russian Civil War. It also includes many scientific advancements, like the first airplane flown by the Wright Brothers, and the development of the theory of relativity by Einstein. No timestamps currently exist for the Oil Era, but it is planned to add timestamps for the Russo-Japanese War, and WW1. The Aviation Era : 1919 ~ 1935 The Aviation Era starts from the end of WW1 in our history, and spans until the year of the first vanilla timestamp. America is met with the Roaring Twenties, along with Europe with the aftermath of WW1. This was met with an end at the devastating Wall Street Crash, and was followed by the Great Depression. During this Era the decisive downfall of the Ottoman Empire was made during the Turkish War of Independence, the Weimar Republic was formed and following the fear of communism, fascism was born. The rise of Hitler and the Nazi party is also featured within this period. While Aviation was developed in the first years of the Oil Era, this time period is named so due to the excessive increase of use of aviation in commerce, military and its spread into popular culture during these ages. This Era focuses on the rise of radical ideologies. No timestamps currently exist for the Aviation Era, but it is planned to add timestamps for the Turkish Wars of Independence(the Roaring Twenties), the Wall Street Crash and the Rise of Evil. The Modern Era : 1936 ~ 1945 The time covered by the Modern Era is the period of time covered in Vanilla HOI4, ending at the historical end of WW2. This period is the shortest Era, spanning only a period of 9 years but is expected to have the most content. The first three years are the time given for preparation for WW2, and the remaining 6 span the war as long as one takes the Rising Storms timestamp. Not much will change in terms of timestamps or depicted events during this period, but nevertheless overhauls will be taken in several aspects of the mod. The Atomic Era : 1946 ~ 1972 Although the Manhattan project and first usage of the nuclear bomb was conducted during the Modern Era, during the Cold War period of our real world the Atomic race ushered in an age dominated by Atomic weapons. This Era is summed up by the series of conflicts between the Soviets and the US, including the Iron Curtain in Germany, the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the Space Race, the Cuban Missile Crisis, and the Cultural Revolution in China. This Era saw the first expansive usage of computers in all fields, the beginning of space programs and the development of nuclear warheads. This Era also became the staging ground for many new social movements including the new right, Counter Culture movement, anti-war movements and the promotion of human rights. No timestamps currently exist for the Atomic Era, but it is planned to add timestamps for the Iron Curtain, the Korean War, the Vietnam War, and the Cultural Revolution. The Information Era : 1973 ~ 1992 The Digital Era : 1993 ~ 2019 The Future Era : 2020 ~ Category:Browse